Pop
by RockStar9067
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are two very unusual kids. But when Blaine's unusual actions get labeled as a mental disorder, Kurt chooses to run away with Blaine as a desperate attempt to prove to him that a little love is the only drug he needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I would like to quickly tell you before you read that this story involves different mental disorders and triggers, but nothing to graphic. This is NOT my first fan fiction**.

**Prologue**

Blaine Anderson was your stereotypical high school bad boy. He had tattoos and body piercings covering his smooth olive skin, and slick, straight black hair with shocking highlights of midnight blue falling in front of his sensual golden eyes. He dressed in typical punk clothing, and had acquired a moderately large collection of leather jackets, lace up combat boots and unusual spiked accessories over the years.

But there was one thing that separated Blaine from the rest of the "Bad" teenagers in Ohio, something that one might call the cherry on top of Blaine's bad boy image. It was the fact that he had his very own criminal record, and quite a large record at that.

At only a mere seventeen years of age, Blaine had already been caught by the police four times.

If you had asked any other kid in Mckinley High School what kind of crimes Anderson had committed, the answers would leave you speechless.

Some kids say he got caught working as a drug dealer, others say he got caught sexually assaulting a young girl. Some kids will even claim that he murdered his next door neighbour.

Blaine never committed any crimes like that. All of those stories are just hateful rumours kids created in order to make Anderson look like a terrible, filthy criminal. Blaine would never do those things... Well at least... Not intentionally... You see, Blaine was always a bit of a short tempered boy, but when he entered his teen years, his temperament had become an even bigger problem. Lately the slightest thing could set him off. Even small sounds or actions could send Blaine into a barreling rage. Luckily, Blaine's temper was never what had gotten him involved with the police.

But Blaine never denied the rumours, because in all honesty, He really liked his filthy criminal image. If kids thought he was dangerous, they would leave him alone. He liked to keep himself isolated from other kids, partly because he felt no one could be trusted, and partly because his anger was extremely uncontrollable.

If you asked Anderson what he did to get himself in trouble, he would probably involuntarily throw you to the ground, and beat you till he saw bone just because something as simple as that question still had the power to set him off.

But, the truth is, Blaine had gotten in trouble for shop lifting.

It's not like Blaine had a choice, during that time he was starving and was desperate to get the slightest bit of food inside himself in order to give his sleep deprived body a break.

When Blaine was 14, he witnessed a terrible tragedy. Blaine's family consisting of a loving mother named Arielle and a intellectual father named Robin were killed in a house fire one day when Blaine was at school.

The memory was horrifying. Blaine can still remember the morning before the fire. He remembers the feeling of his parents warm, caring arms wrapping around him like a tight shield protecting him from the harsh realities of the world, and Blaine giggling softly when his mother and father whispered "I love you" in his ear before they lightly pushed Blaine out the doorway.

Blaine can remember the strong, masculine police officer arriving at his school, his chocolate brown eyes giving Blaine a sympathetic look as he took Blaine's hand and led him to his car. He remembers his house. Oh god, the house. When he closes his eyes at night, he is suddenly right there in front of his demolished home. He can still smell the smoke in the air, and see the charred ashes on the ground. His whole life was gone and he would never get it back. No more life, and no more love. All of a sudden Blaine was alone.

And that's when Blaine went crazy.

His grandmother adopted him, her name was Molly Anderson. Molly had bleached blonde hair and a puffy Botox filled face, the only resemblance she had to Blaine was her matching golden hazel eyes. She was an intelligent old woman, and was filthy rich because she was the CEO of her own hotel company. She always had a cold soul, so when she learned that Blaine wasn't exactly perfect, she started loosing her patience. She always lost her patience when Blaine got bad grades and she didn't understand why Blaine couldn't be a "perfect young gentleman" like his father. And that's when Blaine's temper started getting out of control. If Molly snapped at him, he would snap back until one day he just lost it. He was at the dinner table with his grandmother, a delectable meal of apricot glazed salmon and asparagus laying out in front of him. Molly put down her fork and looked up at Blaine

"I saw your science test today."

Blaine's body stiffened, but he kept his head down avoiding her stare.

"You got 46% out of 100%"

Blaine shrugged, pushing his food around the plate with his fork.

"You failed, Blaine."

Molly started to rase her voice

"Your a flipping failure! How do you expect to be successful in this world if you can't even pass a grade ten science class! What would your father say? You better be glad he's dead Blaine, or he would be the one killing you!"

Tears slipped out of Blaine's eyes and fell onto his plate.

In his head, a voice appeared

'_Throw it.'_

The voice said.

'_Throw it_'

Blaine reached out and grabbed his plate with trembling hands

'_Throw it'_

The voice continued chanting

'_Throw it'_

'_Throw it'_

_'Throw it'_

Molly rose from her seat, walking back into the kitchen, still yelling at Blaine.

"Why did I ever take an idiot into my home? I should have put you up for adoption, or left you with your aunt!"

'_Throw it'_

So Blaine did.

Blaine picked up the plate and threw it with all his force into the kitchen, missing his grandmother. The plate flew back and hit the wall, food splattered everywhere as the delicate china shattered into small pieces.

Blaine's eyes widened. Did he really just do that? He could have seriously injured his very own grandmother.

Molly gasped, looking at the mess with a scared expression on her face.

Blaine stuttered, trying to get an apology out

"I-Im so-so-sor-"

"GET. THE HELL. OUT OF. MY HOUSE."

Blaine's grandmother moved Blaine into one of her hotel rooms. It was the cheapest hotel she owned, and the room surely did not look like the most comforting place to live, but Blaine was at least alone.

And that's when Blaine started robbing

the convenience store down the street. Molly agreed to pay for the room itself, but she only gave Blaine twenty extra dollars a month to pay for food. And for a growing, muscular boy like Blaine, that was no where near enough.

Blaine covered up his venerable image with a bad boy act. The more confident he acted, the less questions he was asked.

**First chapter will be out later today, or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! Pls comment and share 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to chapter one, the first official chapter of "Pop!" Thank you to everyone who is following this story and especially people who comment on this story because I love to hear feedback. I'm getting used to writing on , so bear with me :P**

**Chapter 1**  
**"Good Morning Silent Boy"**

Blaine strutted down the hallway, His head was held high as he wore his signature smirk on his face as he smacked loudly on a piece of gum.  
When Blaine walked into a room, it was almost as if you had just thrown a rock into a river. Blaine would walk in, and suddenly all the students would start rippling away. Like a small wave of fear had just washed over them.

But Blaine didn't care. He just kept strutting till he reached his locker. He grabbed the lock, and popped it open with a loud bang. He threw his locker door back so hard, that it flew back and hit the locker beside his with a loud bang, causing students to jump when they heard the loud noise.  
Blaine searched threw his cluttered, paper stuffed locker and pulled out all the materials he needed for his first period class.  
He grabbed his history text book, his binder, his notebook and his... _Crap..._ Where was his pencil?  
Frustrated, he slammed his locker closed right when the bell rang. Kids evaporated into classrooms as Blaine dragged himself to class.

Blaine huffed

Oh great, No kid was going to lend Blaine a pencil... No kid even let Blaine make eye contact with him. Blaine walked to class through the deserted halls, already about three minutes late. He prayed his teacher wouldn't make him get a late slip from the office.

Blaine spotted a young boy down the hall, he was short, with soft blonde hair and looked no older than fourteen years old. Blaine kept walking behind him until the boy rounded the corner, and that's when the voice appeared.

'_Run_'

Blaine shook his head, trying to get the voice out.

'_Run'  
'Grab'  
'Push'  
'Run'_

_**Dammit**_, Blaine ran.  
He ran as fast as he could.  
He sprinted around the corner and grabbed the boy by the shoulders, throwing him into the row of lockers closest to him.

The boys eyes widened

"What the fu-"

"Shut the **hell** up!"

Blaine grabbed the boy by the collar of his dark blue polo shirt and pulled him up so they were at the same height.

'_Punch'  
'Take'  
'Grab'_

"What the hell do you want from me?"

Blaine slammed the younger boy harder against the locker, pinning him down with his body weight.

"Did I **fucking** say you could speak?"

Blaine leaned in closer almost touching their foreheads together

"Got any pencils?"

"I-I've got some pens in my-"

Blaine's arm snapped to the side as he delivered a full blown punch to the young boys cheek. The boys head threw to the side and hit the locker behind him.

The boy screamed out in pain.  
Blaine covered his mouth with one hand. Keeping him well pinned with the other. Blaine looked the other boy in the eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about this, **got it**?"

The boy shook his head, tears started brimming in his eyes as he squinted in pain.

Blaine released him, dropping him down to the ground.  
The boy gasped for air, he was crumbled on the floor, his face freshly red and swollen from the punches. trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

He pointed to his pile of schools supplies scattered on the tilled floor.

"Take what ever you want, just please... Don't hurt me!"

The boy begged.

Blaine smirked, walking over to scoop the supplies off the ground.  
The boy looked to see if Blaine wasn't paying attention, and then stood up and sprinted away as fast as possible. Blaine didn't notice that the boy was gone, until he heard the boy mumbling something under his breath as he ran away.

"That guy is **crazy**."

Blaine looked up from the mess of supplies and snapped his head around just in time to see the boy run into a classroom near the end of the hallway.  
Tears brimmed in Blaine's eyes. he saw the bathroom door and proceeded to sprint to it, down the hallway. He collided with the bathroom door and fell into the dimly lit room. Blaine entered into the nearest bathroom stall and collapsed to the floor, not bothering to lock the stall door. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees, letting his tears fall freely. Blaine's body shook as his sobs racked through his whole body.

**Dammit**, Blaine.

He thought to himself

Did you really have to cause that much trouble over a **fucking pencil**?  
Dammit, **suck it up** Blaine.  
Your **grandmother** is right.  
That **kid** is right.  
Your **crazy**.  
Your **fucking insane**.  
Why can't you just be **normal**?  
Ask for a pencil, don't **kill** for a pencil.  
Get your thoughts straight! **Think** you fucking idiot! **Think**!

Blaine continued to mentally beat himself up, screaming and sobbing so hard, he felt his head throbbing with a headache. He felt like he could hear his heartbeat when blood started pounding in his ears.

A toilet flushed in the stall next to him.  
Blaine immediately silenced himself, turning his loud sobs into soft moans. He was slightly embarrassed that another student had witnessed his breakdown. He had assumed that he was all alone. Granted, Blaine was so disoriented when he stumbled into the bathroom that he didn't even bother to check the stalls for students.

Blaine wiped his nose with his sleeve and looked up from his knees, peering around the door trying to spot who the student was.

Thank goodness, it was not a judgemental, obnoxious jock.  
Actually, the boy that has walked out if the stall didn't look like a jock at all.  
The boy acted completely oblivious to Blaine's presence as he calmly walked over to the sink.

The boy was tall and slim, with softly toned muscles. He was dressed in simple, but tasteful clothes, with plain, dark was jeans on his legs, a black V neck tee-shirt on top, and a elegant, cream coloured sweater draped over his arms. His hazelnut and gold highlighted hair fell perfectly, complimenting his soft, ivory skin beautifully.  
Blaine couldn't see his face, but he didn't recognize the body. He was so intrigued, his mind was practically _begging_ to know more about this man.

Was he new? Had he not yet formed an opinion on Blaine like everyone else? Had he heard his tears of discomfort and came to comfort him?  
Blaine was not sure, but all he knew was that for some strange reason, Blaine actually wanted someones attention. To be more specific, Blaine's heart ached for _this_ boys attention.

It's not like that mattered though, because the boy payed him no mind. The boy just walked over to the sink and rolled up his sleeves.

Realizing that this was getting no where, Blaine decided to take matters into his own hands. He looked up at the man and cleared his throat with a cough.

"He-hey."

Blaine stuttered, still struggling to gain composure after his meltdown.

The boy didn't reply, and just proceeded to turn on the sink.

"Are-are you new here?"

The boy continued washing, reaching to the soap dispenser.  
Blaine started feeling embarrassed, and looked to see if the boy had headphones in before continuing.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Blaine slowly started standing up, anger slowly boiling inside of him.  
The boy rubbed his hands together, lathering the hand soap before rinsing it off.

"Are you deaf or something?"

The boy turned off the tap and shook his head, but didn't show any signs of fear.

'_Grab'  
'Close'  
'Face'  
'See'  
'Know'_

Blaine's thoughts started scattering, and next thing he knew, he was attacking the young boy.

He pushed the boy into a sink and spun him around with his hands on his shoulders. He tried to pin him, and the boy gave in, showing no emotion or fear.

Blaine went to send a punch but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked the boy in the eyes.

The boy was _beautiful_.

His face was blank and expressionless, witch made Blaine eager to search his crystal blue eyes for a sign of fear. He found nothing in his eyes, but got lost in the beauty of them just the same. Honestly, Blaine swore that in that moment, he forgot how to breathe. Blaine's thoughts unusually started arranging back into place. For the first time in years, he was in control of his own actions.

The boy was eying Blaine blankly until Blaine snapped back into reality.  
Blaine looked down at his arms and blushed, releasing the boy from where he was being held.

Blaine looked down at his feet

_'Crap, I almost killed perfection'_

**Aw how cute! And... Strange? Lol please REVEIW I really wanna know how this is going was the writing rushed? And pls share it and favourite it for more updates coming soon! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I promised to have this chapter finished in two days but honestly I'm such a procrastinator you should be glad I finished this chapter at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Come On Over**

Blaine dragged his feet down the motel hallway, completely drained from his horrible day. His original swagger he had possessed earlier in the day, had been drained out in the commotion of the days activities. He was mentally and physically wiped, yet he couldn't stop his mind from wondering on about that young boy he had encountered earlier in the washroom.

Who was he? Why wasn't he scared?  
All these questions circled through Blaine's mind as he headed for his door, hoping he could find a scrap to eat, and head to bed early for some well deserved rest.  
When he reached his door he pulled out a small, cold metal key from his pocket and jammed it into the lock, struggling to get the worn out and rusty door unlocked.

"Stupid door."

Blaine cursed under his breath, and continued twisting until the door finally snapped open. Blaine yanked the key from the hole and placed it lightly into his pocket. He lifted his head and glanced down the hallway, immediately doing a double take at what he had just seen. Blaine's jaw dropped to the ground and his heart started to race fast. He couldn't believe that standing down the hall, about two doors down, stood the sweet, hazelnut haired, fearless boy from the bathroom.

Was he dreaming? Blaine wasn't sure, but when he saw the boy struggling with his own lock, Blaine took it as an opportunity to finally introduce himself to the man, and hopefully clear his head for the night. Blaine sprinted down the hall, yelling in his direction.

"Hey! Hey stop!"

Blaine got the boys attention as he haulted in front of his door.  
The boy glanced up expressionlessly, acknowledging Blaine's presence with a sharp nod, before continuing to struggle with his lock.

Blaine breathlessly observed the boys emotionless and cold movements, watching how swiftly he reacts.  
He leaned over, grabbing the key from the man's hands. The man snapped his head up and looked up at Blaine, silently questioning what Blaine was doing.

"Let me help you. It's the least I could do."

Blaine smiled when the man loosened his hand, letting the smooth, cold metal key fall into Blaine's hands.  
The man took a step back, giving him more room to work, as Blaine shoved the key harshly into the lock, giggling it repetitively.

"I don't believe that we've been properly introduced."

Blaine smiled warmly at the man and outstretched his free hand, while his other hand stayed planted on the key hole.

"My name is Blaine."

the man coldly took Blaine's hand in his, shaking it firmly before letting go, refusing to make eye contact.  
Blaine tilted his head.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

The man paused for several seconds, before swiftly pulling a black marker out of his pocket and snapping off the cap. he pulled up his sleeve and pressed the damp, black tip to his soft pale wrist. He carved four letters on top of his skin and reached out his arm in Blaine's direction, encouraging him to read the message.

**KURT**

Blaine grinned.

"Your name is Kurt?"

Kurt nodded abruptly.

"Isn't that a German name?"

Kurt replied with another nod.

"Well it's a beautiful name... For a beautiful boy."

Blaine flirtatiously winked at Kurt, who refused to react to Blaine's pick up line, no matter how badly his cheeks yearned to turn pink in response.  
Blaine shrugged off Kurt's uneventful reaction and continued to struggle with the lock.

"So... You don't talk, or like... Show emotion?"

Kurt nodded vigorously.  
Before Blaine could respond, the lock finally snapped open. Blaine pulled the key out and grinned proudly at the open door.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, and stretched out his open hand in Kurt's direction, with Kurt's keys sitting in the middle of his palm.

"Here, you might need these back."  
Blaine smirked.

Kurt bluntly snatched his keys out of Blaine's hands and stormed into his motel room, leaving Blaine dumbstruck in the hallway.  
Before Kurt could coldly slam the door in Blaine's face, Blaine snapped himself back into reality and jammed his large, leather combat booted foot in the door, stopping it from closing.

"Woah, Wait!"

Blaine yelled frantically.

"Why don't you like... Come over to my place for a bit? Yo-you know... If you like... Want."

Kurt looked at Blaine, deeply considering his offer.

"I know you've probably heard rumours but I swear I won't do anything."

Blaine was breathlessly rambling, trying to get the boy to give him one more chance.

Kurt nodded abruptly, and kicked Blaine's boot out of his way. He stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him and strutted off down the hallway confidently, unintentionally swaying his hips back and forth suggestively in the process. Leaving Blaine wide eyed and flustered in front of Kurt's door.

* * *

Kurt stepped inside Blaine's apartment, observing his surroundings. Although Kurt's bare expression would refuse to show it, he was shocked at what he saw.  
Kurt had known that this hotel was far from being a five star resort, but at least his hotel room had the bare nessescities he needed to live comfortably.  
Yet, Blaine's apartment was far from comfortable in anyway possible.  
Blaine's hotel room was worn and battered, and covered with a nasty, dark green paint coat that was beginning to peel off, making the entire room feel old and messy. There was no furniture, except for a torn up mattress that sat in the middle of the room. The mattress wasn't even rested on a bed frame, and was only covered in one thin wool blanket, without a single pillow.  
Kurt could see some school books and a guitar resting on the bed. He observed that the varnish coat on the guitar was deteriorating, and the broken strings made it unplayable.

Blaine closed the door behind them and kicked off his boots, digging his toes into the filthy grey carpeted floor.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Blaine gestured grandly around the room.

"I know it's not much... But at least it's something, right?"

Blaine smiled awkwardly at Kurt, who stood in front of the door, unmoving and unresponsive.  
Blaine coughed uncomfortably and directed Kurt to what he claimed to be his "kitchen".

"You can head on over to the kitchen, Kurt. I just need to use the bathroom and ill be right back."

Blaine scurried into a small, dark room and slammed the door shut, leaving Kurt all alone.

Kurt sighed, and walked across the room into Blaine's so-called "kitchen". His kitchen only consisted of a small mini fridge that sat in the corner humming lightly, and a small, green plastic card table surrounded by two matching fragile chairs.

Kurt sat down on the short plastic chair, and rested his bag on the chipped tiled floor. He pulled out his tablet from his school bag and set it to notepad. Kurt felt as if this was going to be one long and awkward talk.

Kurt heard a toilet flush, causing him to sit up perfectly straight in his chair, and stick his chin out confidently, awaiting Blaine's arrival.

Blaine walked into the kitchen, scratching his head, and keeping his eyes glued on the ground.

"Look... Anything I say to you is just going to come out awkward, so... I just wanted to say sorry... For... You know..."

Kurt pressed his delicate fingertips to the keyboard of his tablet.

"**_It's fine_**."

He lifted his tablet, directing it in Blaine's direction.  
Blaine squinted at the message.

"But didn't I scare you?"

Blaine collapsed down on the chair across from Kurt, anxiously awaiting his response.  
Kurt focused on his keyboard, eying the smooth, luscious glass screen of his tablet as he pressed in two simple letters.

"**_No_**"

The boys stayed in silence for a few minutes, until Blaine looked up, eyeing Kurt apologetically and furrowing his dark eyebrows as Kurt stared blankly at his tablet.  
Kurt glanced up, still keeping a vacant expression on his face and accidentally locked eyes with Blaine. Kurt felt uncomfortable, but only showed signs with his body movement as he shifted himself, readjusting his legs in discomfort and glancing down at the small, battered card table.

"I-I know it's hard to feel comfortable around me."

Blaine stuttered.

"Frankly it's hard for me to feel comfortable around you... Or anyone... For that matter... But... Ku-Kurt before you judge me over one little mistake I just want to tell you... I-Im safe.

Kurt's mind filled with thoughts as he struggled to keep his face empty.

'**Your safe**?'

Kurt thought

'**Well you slammed me into a sink and everyone tells me you belong in an insane asylum so yes, I am totally getting a warm and fuzzy feeling from you.'**

Kurt attempted to understand what he thought was a total bullshit apology while struggling to not roll his eyes in complete disgust.  
He pressed his fingertips to his tablet.

'**Its fine**'

Kurt replied.  
What else was there to say? When he thought about it, he was forgiving Blaine because he was apologizing, and no matter how incredibly flawed his apology was, he was still apologizing.  
Kurt admired the amount of courage Blaine was showing by admitting his mistakes.

Maybe Blaine wasn't so cold hearted after all.

Kurt kept arraigning his mangled thoughts in his head as his forced himself to ask Blaine the one question that had been burning like an inferno in his mind.

"**Why me**?"

Blaine was baffled by the question.

"Why what?"

Blaine tilted his head in confusion, anxiously watching Kurt type out a very long answer onto his tablet. Kurt re-read his answer, before pushing the tablet across the table, into Blaine's view.

**"Why didn't you just beat me up? I mean, no offence but I overheard some people talking at lunch. They said that your ruthless, and if anyone pissed you off you'd beat them until** **you** **saw bone, no exception**."

Blaine nodded, pushing the tablet back to Kurt. He sighed and ran his hands trough his jet black hair before leaning over the table, reluctantly grabbing one of Kurt's soft, ivory hands.  
Kurt's head snapped around, expressionlessly staring at their perfectly intertwined fingers with wide eyes. Kurt's hands defiantly tensed at the feeling of another person grabbing his hand, but he didn't bother to fight it. He just sat there, eying Blaine and begging for an answer.

"Ku-Kurt..."

Blaine started, refusing to look Kurt in the eyes.

"I can't exactly explain to you why... Why I am the way I am... I just... Sometimes I hear these... Voices I guess... And they aren't my own... And they just tell me things and my body just... Like... Listens."

Blaine's eyes started to water, as he struggled to continue. Kurt could sense how much Blaine was aching, and forced himself to comfort Blaine by squeezing his hand lightly.  
Blaine felt the sensation of Kurt's hand closing deeply against his and took it as an urge to carry on.

"And look, I'm not good at like... Apologizing but I am truly sorry... It's just I heard that voice in my head and was feeling so angry I just... I couldn't"

Blaine let the tears fall freely from his eyes, and watched them bounce onto the table. He rested his head in his free hand and continued to protectively grip Kurt's in the other.  
Kurt just sat there, perfectly poised, with his expressionless glazed eyes staring blankly at the man in front of him. Deep in his mind, Kurt was intrigued by this boy in front of him.  
Why was he here and not living at home with his parents?  
Kurt had heard the rumours, and after the events of this afternoon, Kurt had honestly started to believe them. Yet in that moment, Kurt was witnessing Blaine opening up his soul for Kurt to see and wondered if there was really more of a story to be told about this kid. Kurt just wanted Blaine to keep going, and to keep talking forever, so he confidently lifted his free hand over and grabbed the hand that Blaine was using to rest his tired forehead on. Blaine looked up gratefully, appreciating the gesture before peering down to see the intertwined mess of all four of their hands on the table. Blaine took in one last shaky breath before continuing.

"Be-before I walked in the bathroom I had just... Punched some kid... No-not because I wanted to but... Because the voice told me too. I was just so... Disoriented when I was in there... I-I just kept hearing the voice when I saw you."

Kurt gave Blaine an empty and cold nod, and untangled their hands. He reached for his tablet and began typing as Blaine tried to gain some composure.

"**I don't get it. Why didn't you just finish me off? I mean, the voice was telling you too, and you've done it to everyone else... I guess I'm just wondering why... Why me Blaine? Why** **me?"**

Blaine sighed at the question, struggling to come up with an answer.

"I-I don't know really..."

Kurt's empty eyes stayed locked on Blaine.

"I just... When I looked into your eyes... Something just kind of... _**Popped**_... Next thing I knew, the voices were gone."

Kurt grabbed his tablet and quickly tapped in what he thought was an incredibly sarcastic and witty response.

"**I** **have** **that effect of people"**

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes and let out a sweet, carefree laugh at Kurt's joke.

"Yeah, yeah... They do. They really do Kurt."

Kurt fought his urge not to giggle like a little schoolgirl when Blaine's sweet honey eyes gave him a loving stare. He hoped and prayed that his cheeks would cooperate and not turn pink, because the way Blaine looking at him, was unintentionally making Kurt feel like the sexiest boy on the planet.

Blaine cleared his throat and let out a breathless laugh.

"So Kurt, if you don't mind... Could I ask you a few questions?"

Kurt nodded and brought his hands to his keyboard, anticipating Blaine's first question.

"Why don't you talk? Or like... Show any emotion?"

Kurt shrugged, before refusing to type an answer.

Blaine frowned. He was hoping for a long and emotional answer, especially after pouring his heart out for Kurt. But something told Blaine not to force any detailed answers out of him.

"Fine."

Blaine accepted his answer.

"Why do you live here?"

Kurt blinked before he began typing, trying to keep the amount of details to a minimum.

"**My parents died when I was two, so I was put up for adoption. I hated my foster parents so when I turned 18 I moved out. This was all I could afford... What about you?"**

Blaine smiled.

"I thought it was my turn to ask questions?"

Kurt erased his answer before replying.

"**You brought it up, ****_bad ass_****."**

Blaine smirked.

"My parents died when I was fourteen, just like yours. But my grandma adopted me and sent me to live somewhere else because she hates me... and she owns this hotel chain, so..."

Kurt accepted Blaine's answer with a simple nod.

"Are you new in town?"

Kurt resisted his urge to laugh. Leave it up to the bad ass to not notice his own neighbours.

"**I've lived here for 6 months and I've gone to McKinley for three years, you ****_genius_**."

Blaine laughed.

"Hey! No need to get sarcastic!"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't notice you, I don't really like socializing."

Kurt uncrossed his arms and grabbed his tablet, looking at the clock.

9:28PM

"**I really need to go, thank you for having** **me.**"

Blaine smiled.

"Your totally welcome. I owed it to you after today... But Kurt... Before you go can I ask one last question?"

Kurt stood up from his chair, slinging his bag over his shoulder before nodding at Blaine.

"On a scale of one to ten, how sexy to you think I am?"

Kurt couldn't help it with that one. He let his face breakout into a full, bright smile as he obnoxiously rolled his eyes.

"**Keep your pants on, you little ****_bitch_****.**"

Kurt typed out his answer before jokingly storming out of Blaine's motel room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Blaine in the kitchen, laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

**A/N: Did you liiike it? I feel like now my writing is getting better. Please review, fave and/or follow and I promise I will bake you some internet cookies. I have no clue what the next chapter is going to be about... Probably just pure fluff so yay. I love you, and your all cute so byeee.**


End file.
